Completion
by vinnie2757
Summary: Arthur Kirkland never believed that the love they shared was possible. PruCan oneshot ficlet


**My first PruCan uploaded, but not written. I know they seem a little OOC, but if you think about it, from an outsiders PoV, any behaviour unexplained will seem OOC, eh?**

**~Vinnie2757**

**Summary: Arthur had never really believed that the love they shared was possible. PruCan**

Arthur didn't pretend to understand Gilbert. The man was such a bubble of energy all the time that when he crashed and memories came flooding in with such a powerful crash that he forgot everything of the present to remember, he was a completely different person.

He didn't know what had happened during the day, of course he didn't, he'd been accosted by Alfred during the morning and hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Prussian nation for at least four hours. But when he returned the lobby to find Gilbert curled up in a chair, his face buried in his knees, perfectly still, he himself froze, just watching, because it was so rare to see Gilbert doing nothing. Even if it was tapping his fingers on the table, he was doing _something_.

He'd been stood watching for several minutes, stepping backwards into a shadowed alcove of the lobby's ceiling-supporting decorative pillars when Matthew entered, looking a little lost, but then, when didn't he? He never seemed to know where he was without Kumajirou or Gilbert near him. Arthur didn't miss the way Matthew's eyes lit up at the location of the paler man, and he certainly didn't miss the way his entire being sank and sadness enveloped him.

As Arthur watched Matthew approach the other man, he felt that sadness bubble up in his chest, clinging tight to his heart and lungs and ribs. Matthew touched Gilbert's shoulder softly, gently lowering his hand to rest on the man's shoulder.

Gilbert looked up slowly, raising his eyes before his head and he whispered something softly that Arthur didn't catch and couldn't lip-read before angling for a kiss.

Matthew obliged him and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the albino's lips, lingering for just a second, both pairs of lips sticking together before they broke apart and Matthew left his forehead resting against Gilbert's. Their eyes were closed and a sense of peace washed over Arthur so fast it almost knocked him off his feet.

He had never seen either of them at such peace before.

A soft tinkling laugh in his ear alerted him to the presence of a Fae at his shoulder. The blue light flooded the corner of his eye when he turned his head.

"Áine," he whispered with a soft smile.

_They are beautiful._

"I know."

Áine smiled and settled onto the shoulder of Arthur's jacket, leaning against the starched fabric of his collar, nestling into the longer strands of dirty-blond hair behind his ear.

_True love is an amazing thing, isn't it? How two beings can be at such peace. I am happy they have found each other. They are good for each other. They are right._

Arthur nodded softly. Though he hated the idea of the Prussian being anywhere near his boy, he had to admit, somewhat grudgingly, that things could have been worse. Things could have been horrible and it could have hurt Matthew so badly. But things were alright. They worked together on levels that Arthur couldn't comprehend.

The romanticist inside him swooned at the love that bound them together, at the red ribbons tied about their hands like a replication of Kiku's legends. The cynic inside him wondered whether they were using each other; Gilbert was notorious for his self-centred personality and his conquests. Matthew knew Gilbert remembered him, recognised him, saw him for who he was. Maybe they were feigning love, but…

Watching them together, he could feel warmth in every bone of his body, feel his always cold fingers burn with warmth beneath his gloves. He watched them whisper under their breaths, lips barely moving as they mumbled in languages Arthur would probably only know if he had its name, barely brushing as Matthew knelt to be at Gilbert's level, bringing him out of his memories, back into now with soft touches to his hand, arm, shoulder, neck, ear, temple, tracing the curve of his eye before drawing him in again for another kiss that screamed serenity and Arthur turned away, smiling at Áine's cooing.

They were complete.


End file.
